prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Bethany Young
Bethany Young is a recurring character in the series. She is portrayed by Jessica Belkin. Bethany was a young Radley patient who was buried alive on the DiLaurentis property and believed to be Alison DiLaurentis. Bethany was killed by Mona Vanderwaal and Melissa Hastings, the former of which hit her on the head, alive Biography Bethany Young was a 17 year old Radley Sanitarium patient who wandered onto the DiLaurentis property on the night of Alison DiLaurentis' attempted murder. Bethany was hit over the head with a shovel and was then buried alive by Melissa Hastings, who believed she was a deceased Alison, which resulted in her death. A year later, Bethany's body was discovered and identified as Alison, who had gone into hiding. About a year later her body was exhumed and identified, and The Liars started an investigation to find out who she was. History Season 1 Pilot At the end of the episode, Bethany's body is discovered under the gazebo but believed to be and identified as Alison. Her funeral is held, as Alison's, at the Rosewood church and many of the citizens attend. Season 2 Over My Dead Body It is revealed by Darren Wilden that Bethany's murder weapon was a shovel. Season 5 Miss Me x 100 The police hold a conference to reveal the identity of the girl buried in the DiLaurentis property: Bethany Young. No One Here Can Love or Understand Me Melissa Hastings reveals that she was Bethany's killer. Melissa saw Spencer carrying a shovel that night and then found Bethany's body, unconscious. Melissa thought it was Alison and that Spencer had killed her, so she pushed her into a grave and buried her. However, it wasn't until later that Melissa found out that Bethany wasn't actually dead when this occurred, therefore meaning Melissa killed her. Season 6 Game Over, Charles Charlotte DiLaurentis reveals that she was on the roof with Bethany one night, as Charles and wearing a dress. They talked about escaping Radley until Marion Cavanaugh entered the roof. Charlotte/Charles was fearful of Marion seeing him in a dress, so he hid while Bethany talked to her. Bethany and Mrs. Cavanaugh talked and their conversation appeared to become heated, when Bethany suddenly shoved Mrs. Cavanaugh off of the roof. Charlotte/Charles ran up to her and asked what she done, and instead, she placed the blame on Charles. Charlotte also reveals that Bethany stole her clothes and escaped Radley the night Alison was attacked. Bethany was going to hurt Jessica so Charlotte was planning on stopping her by killing her. Only Charlotte ended up hitting her sister Alison by mistake. This prompts Mona Vanderwaal to reveal that she was the one who hit Bethany. She said she believed it was Alison and she begins to cry over this. Appearances Notes *She is rumored to be voiced by Jennifer Cain. *She is loosely based on Courtney DiLaurentis from the book series. *Bethany was killed by Mona Vanderwaal and Melissa Hastings. Mona hit Bethany with a shovel and Melissa buried her alive. *Bethany's death is an almost exact parallel to Alison's. **Both of them were wearing the infamous yellow top. **Both of them were hit by someone who believed they were someone else. Ironically, Mona thought Bethany was Alison, and CeCe thought Alison was Bethany. **Both of them were then buried alive by someone else who thought they were dead. **However, Alison was rescued from her demise, while Bethany suffocated. *Bethany was likely the person Jason saw Melissa speaking with. *Prior to her identity being revealed, I. Marlene King tweeted "There's a B in the box. #PLLclue". Gallery MelissaBethany3x19.png|Melissa and likely Bethany BethanyHit.png BethanyYoung5x11.png BethanyAttacked5x11.png BethanyYoung6x10.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Radley Patients